100 Reasons I Hate Twilight
by maddiee.xx
Summary: Don't read if you like Twilight. Because this is written for us people who hate the crap that is Twilight.
1. 100 Reasons I Hate Twilight

**FOR THOSE OF YOU SAYING THAT THIS IS 'RUDE', 'IN POOR TASTE', ETC., _I AM NOT THE FIRST TO DO THIS KIND OF THING!_ I'VE SEEN COUNTLESS OTHERS ON WEBSITES LIKE THIS, AND THEY HARDLY GET FLAMES. _HARDLY._ YET EVERYONE SEEMS TO ATTACK ME. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE IN THIS _PERIOD._ BUT THIS IS STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!!**

**Newsflash, I have **_**Twilight**_** stories on my alerts and favorites list, because, sadly, I feel the fan fictions are better than the books and movies. I will **_**NOT**_** see **_**New Moon,**_** EVER, so please don't judge me for "not giving the movies a chance", because I've read the books, and if the movies are as bad as the books, it ain't pretty.**

* * *

Number one. Bella is clumsy, average looking, stereotypical, etc., yet _every_ guy around her age group is "in love with her". I understand Edward's case, as he can't really control it, but seriously?

Number two. Stephenie Meyer says she thinks of Bella "as a daughter". I do, too, with my characters, but I don't treat my characters like they're real people, and I don't put other works of literature down just because my characters are _my _characters.

Number three. Bella's a Mary Sue. I took a Mary Sue litmus test for Bella and, answering honestly, got an unusually high score. _Extremely_ unusual. It said if it was 50+ to kill it dead. My score was 100+. And this was answering _honestly._

Number four. Sparkling vampires? Vampires are supposed to burn in the sunlight, or have something else happen to them, besides becoming a magical little fairy.

Number five. Stephenie Meyer gave Bella "the name I was saving for my daughter, who had never shown up and was unlikely to put in an appearance at this point". She also said, about Edward, "For my vampire (who I was in love with from day one)". She, too, is in love with Edward?

Number six. Edward watches Bella while she sleeps. While I agree that is _slightly_ romantic (and I use the term 'romantic' as loosely as humanly possible), with permission, he just randomly decides he's gonna watch her. If it were me, and my Edward (cough cough ANDREW cough cough) decided he was going to watch me sleep, I'd be freaked. I do weird shit in my sleep that I don't want anyone to see.

Number seven. Edward is fantastically beautiful. We get it. You only need to mention that a select few times in the course of one book.

Number eight. Jacob's a werewolf. Is Bella the only 'normal' character in this?

Number nine. This kinda ruins the last reason. Jacob's not a werewolf, he's a shape shifter…

Number ten. Jacob also falls in love with Bella, then goes apeshit and loves Nessie! If they got married, couldn't you just imagine him saying, "Once I was in love with your mom"? If my husband or boyfriend or whatever told me _that_ I'd be scarred for life.

Number eleven. Edward is so concerned about Bella's safety…transform her already, for God's sake!

Number twelve. Renesmee. Enough said. (And I mean the name when I say Renesmee, though I will bring up Miss Nessie again later.) You Twihards give us Pottheads crap about the name 'Albus Severus', but you shouldn't be talking…Renesmee?! At least she was a _girl._ She was almost Carlie

Number thirteen. Bella. _Chill._ I would rather call my daughter 'Nessie' than 'Renesmee'. That's what you get for naming her the stupidest name ever. Besides, Nessie is half monster (cause her daddy's a sparkly vampire), so you shouldn't freak that she is "nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster".

Number fourteen. These books are worded as if they were written the time Edward was born (as a human, not a vampire).

Number fifteen. Owning a thesaurus does _not _make you an author.

Number sixteen. There is no way Bella should have survived that car crash, even though Mr. Sparkles was there to save her. Even if she _did _survive, it would not have been because of Mr. Sparkles. She was too far away, even for vampire standards.

Number seventeen. When Bella is bitten, it's up to Mr. Sparkles to save her—and somehow he resists the taste of her blood so that all the blood he sucks out is the one with the venom in it.

Number eighteen. Mr. Sparkles can read _everyone's_ mind…except Bella's.

Number nineteen. Bella is an average looking human and self deprecates herself. As a vampire, she's beautiful (hard to believe, I know) and is vain.

Number twenty. Bella, as a newborn, is able to resist the scent of a human's blood, something that is supposed to be the most difficult for a newborn to do.

Number twenty-one. The movies suck. The books suck. The actors and actresses (a select few, though) suck. The entire _Twilight_ universe sucks.

Number twenty-two. There are girls that throw their lives away and totally belittle great boys because they're "waiting for Edward/Jacob".

Number twenty-three. Jacob doesn't want to be Bella's friend because she doesn't love him. Oh, boo hoo.

Number twenty-four. Meyer says that a vampire having gifts or special abilities is "rare", though almost all of her vampires have these said gifts.

Number twenty-five. Edward's dead, so explain to me how Nessie is able to be with us today.

Number twenty-six. Remember how the Volturi are all pissed about Bella knowing about vampires' existence? Well in _Breaking Dawn,_ they pretty much just say, "Oh, well", and give up.

Number twenty-seven. Okay, so you decide to give up on _Midnight Sun_ because ONE ROUGH DRAFT OF A CHAPTER was leaked? I would care more about illegal copies posted on the Internet.

Number twenty-eight. Who honestly uses the term 'holy crow'?

Number twenty-nine. Adjectives and adverbs should only be used when necessary, not every sentence.

Number thirty. A werewolf's transformation takes time, not seconds, and they transform during a full moon, not whenever they want.

Number thirty-one. The last book, _Breaking Dawn_…Bella and Edward's "relationship" is driven by sex.

Number thirty-two. Bella doesn't want to abort her baby though she never really cared for children in the first place. She had just reason to abort it (I only agree with abortion under the circumstances, and that was definitely one) but refused to. Does she not understand the situation?

Number thirty-three. There is _NO WAY_ Bella should have survived the sex, pregnancy, or birth of Renesmee. No frickin' chance. I know Edward saves her by transforming her, but she would have died before the transformation was complete.

Number thirty-four. Bella thought Nessie was a boy before she was born. I can't help but laugh at this one.

Number thirty-five. The books are so fantastically boring. I have more fun in science class, and my teacher is really old and outrageously boring.

Number thirty-six. Vampires are supposed to have venom in them, correct? So explain why in _Breaking Dawn_ Rosalie bites Bella…and she has sharp, _non-venomous _teeth.

Number thirty-seven. In _New Moon,_ it's a BREAK UP. You'll LIVE. Okay, yeah, I've had my heart broken by the boy I'm in love with, yet I can live without him.

Number thirty-eight. The books are so hard to follow and Meyer is not very good with the details. In fact, in _New Moon_ Bella says she is in back of a crowd, then she's magically in front, then in back…again.

Number thirty-nine. I'm a good writer (or so I've been told) and I changed _one thing_ about Meyer-pires and my book was already better than _Twilight!_ At least that's what a Twihard has told me; she even went to the extent that I wrote a better book. I'm thirteen and have written a better novel (which is what a Twihard has told me) than a woman who was, then, thirty.

Number forty. Some stupid Twihards thought they'd be cute and say they have "OCD" (which stands for Obsessive Cullen Disorder) and that "Edward/Jacob/random taco man's kiss would kill a diabetic". OCD and diabetes are _serious_ conditions, one that I live with everyday, and by saying that they are basically mocking these conditions.

Number forty-one. In _Breaking Dawn,_ everyone's personality changes with no warning or reason. They don't mature, develop, etc., just poof. They're different.

Number forty-two. Edward, despite popular belief, _has_ a personality. I never said a good one.

Number forty-three. Bella's supposedly average looking, a klutz, etc., and yet, her name means 'beautiful swan, star of the sea' (Bella means beautiful, last name is Swan, and her middle name is Marie, which means star of the sea. I need to change my middle name now). Tell me that's not ridiculous.

Number forty-four. The only reasons that the book is selling so great are that there's vampires and werewolves, it's a romance albeit a bad one, and it's written in the first person, so readers can pretend they're living Bella's life.

Number forty-five. Despite popular belief, drinking an _animal's _blood _doesn't_ make you a _vegetarian._ I _am_ a vegetarian (and sadly this series makes me ashamed of that fact), and I don't eat meat, other than Thanksgiving, but my parents force me to do that just that one time a year. A vegetarian vampire, please. A vegetarian vampire would be a vampire that gets blood not from drinking it straight from a person.

Number forty-six. Bella is upset about getting a birthday gift on her birthday, and it's not because she didn't want anything, it was because she was upset that her precious Mr. Sparkles wouldn't make her one of the "vegetarian" vampires.

Number forty-seven. Horrible one-liners makes up a majority of both the books and movies. 'Hang on, spider monkey'?!

Number forty-eight. I got this from another list of reasons that they don't like Twilight and it's so ridiculously funny I just had to copy paste it: "Kristen Stewart tries to make Bella seem sexy (which she's not) and is always panting and clutching her chest. "Oh no! *Pant, pant, chest grab, not bothering to push herself up off the ground* "Edward, save me!""

Number forty-nine. A human isn't supposed to know about vampires existing, yet the only Cullen with a problem with her knowing about their existence is Rosalie, and she was such a bitch that it was totally predictable.

Number fifty. Laurent, the black vampire in the movie, can't be dark. I'm not being racist, it's true. Vampires are pale. Have you ever seen a pale black man? I didn't think so. Besides, it was _implied_ that Laurent was white in the book and no one ever had a problem with it.

Number fifty-one. How would vampires remain hidden so long? Someone would have noticed the Cullens' abnormality, and if they're anything like me, they wouldn't stop until they found out what was different about those people.

Number fifty-two. None of the actors and actresses even like the series. Rpattz liked being Cedric more than Edward, and he even said that he found that Meyer basing the whole novel off a dream odd and peculiar.

Number fifty-three. At my school a girl was _jumped_ for being a _Twilight_ hater, a very rare person in this world. My friend even got in trouble for wearing a blue shirt to school that said 'I Hate Twilight' on it for it being 'too negative'. I've even been teased for hating _Twilight_, threatened, and bullied. But when someone doesn't like the greatness that is _Harry Potter,_ us Pottheads just say, "Okay. Whatever."

Number fifty-four. The only difference between a vampire and human is an extra chromosome. That sounds a lot like someone with DOWNS syndrome.

Number fifty-five. Edward is supposedly chased by every female in school (and looking at Robert Pattinson, however NOT when he's in _Twilight_, I can see why), yet Bella, the whiney brat and ugly girl, ends up with him. How cliché.

Number fifty-six. Remember that whole 'every time someone obsesses over _Twilight_, God kills a kitten' joke? Once it was a reality for me. I was at drama practice and it was over, and me, my best friend, and drama teacher were discussing _Twilight _(I hadn't read the books or seen the movie yet so I had limited opinion), and when I got home, my kitten that I had for ONE day was dead.

Number fifty-seven. The books are sexist. I don't think I need to explain.

Number fifty-eight. Why wouldn't Bella's period drive vampires wild? I know Meyer just says "oh shit I forgot…oh wait it's dead blood! Yeah! I'm smart!", but really, dead blood is still blood! I can't remember how long the Cullens are gone in _New Moon,_ but in the course of the series, Bella would have had 12+ periods around the vampires, and it doesn't affect them in the least bit.

Number fifty-nine. Bella is a whiney brat. Edward, though I hate the entire series, deserves much better. Why do the Cullens put up with her? If I were them, I'd hurry the eff up and just kill her already.

Number sixty. About half the books (details) can be taken out. The story could be 100 pages less and still make "sense".

Number sixty-one. Meyer always repeats details multiple times. Alright, I said the thing about how gorgeous Edward is and how plain Bella is, but here's other things I've gotten from _Twilight_ haters: chagrin, his crooked smile, the icy planes of his chest, his cold marble chest, he growled in a velvet voice, promise, anxious…and that's only a few. Also a lot of her expressions are stupid. One that I thought was the worst was possibly when Bella says "he was like a male model for raincoats".

Number sixty-two. Tell me exactly the plot. Oh, that's right. There is none.

Number sixty-three. Explain to me in one paragraph (five sentences or more) how an over 100-year-old man loving a 17-year-old teenager isn't creepy. I wish you luck on your homework assignment. That brings me back to my vampire love story I told you about earlier. My vampire was newly transformed when he met his girl, so there wasn't that much of an age gap. That's what Meyer should have done!!!

Number sixty-four. _Breaking Dawn_ made me seriously reconsider the whole "children—someday" on my MySpace profile, mainly the birth and horrible pregnancy Bella struggled through. BY THE WAY, YOU EFFING MARY SUE, YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED!

Number sixty-five. What an effing coincidence. Bella could pass as a vampire—but wait! Only if she's beautiful!

Number sixty-six. Baseball? Oh, of course. You're just trying to appeal to vampire fans who like baseball.

Number sixty-seven. Twihards are clueless. I saw a video of someone tricking Twihards into coming to a vampire intervention by telling them they'd see a sneak preview of _New Moon._ They told them they weren't seeing the movie and told them what a real vampire was, and the idiots _applauded them._ Then they had to repeat they weren't seeing the movie and they were totally separating fact from fiction, and the Twihards were completely silent. Some threatened to beat up the tricksters.

Number sixty-eight. A book is supposed to _tell_ you the details, a movie, _show._ The movie didn't show much. A lot of times I had to think through extra details that were needed in that movie. The special effects sucked.

Number sixty-nine. _Twilight_ moms are lusting after Taylor Lautner. He's young enough to date me if he wanted to (and God forbid, I hate him), and I'm thirteen (four years isn't _that_ much of an age difference). Thirt_een,_ not thirt_y_!

Number seventy. Bella: total self insertion. It wouldn't be a problem to me if it weren't so _obvious _or _horrible._

Number seventy-one. We just can't (sarcasm) sit through four novels without Bella almost dying five times in them.

Number seventy-two. Absolutely no character development. My deceased grandmother (rest in peace, Grandma) could do better character development than that (but then again, I think she wrote short stories when she was alive).

Number seventy-three. When does Meyer ever use the word 'said' in these novels?

Number seventy-four. My dad owns practically ever Stephen King novel ever written, and I have only read a chapter of one and I must say he's great, and really knows what he's talking about. So even he, an author who knows what it's like to be hated, agrees Meyer can't write "worth a darn".

Number seventy-five. I couldn't make it through the book without a pad of paper and a red pen because of grammatical errors (I couldn't mark it because it was my sister's copy). The major one that sticks out in my mind: bloodred.

Number seventy-six. It takes 200 pages alone for us to finally figure out for sure (and really, Edward and Bella never say out loud that he _is_ a vampire) that Edward is immortal, and yet on the back it says, "About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire…"

Number seventy-seven. Why is it that the only other major vampire in the Cullen family that is an adult is Esme?

Number seventy-eight. Continuity error: Bella had been in Forks one month, yet Edward had been watching her sleep for two.

Number seventy-nine. Even the _teachers_ are "in love" with Edward. Just like _Twilight_ moms. Gross.

Number eighty. If we don't like _Twilight_, we _must_ not have given the series a chance. I did. I read all four. I sat through the first movie. I wish I hadn't.

Number eighty-one. Edward is controlling and often called abusive (and even as a _Twilight_ hater I don't agree with it but felt the need to put it in), and Jacob is sweet, nice, and _never_ harms Bella, yet she chose Edward.

Number eighty-two. The whole divorce subplot with Renee and Charlie is so cliché; it just gives Bella another reason to be attached to her precious Edward. It also made them both horrible parents, and Bella even has trouble calling Charlie "Dad".

Number eighty-three. When is the actual conflict introduced? So far into the story that I was so bored that I almost didn't reach it before I threw the book in the fire. …Okay, I didn't throw it in the fire, but I wanted to.

Number eighty-four. Stop comparing _Twilight_ to _Harry Potter_; THEY'RE DIFFERENT.

Number eighty-five. Meyer sets rules for her stupid little vampires and by _Breaking Dawn_ ditches all of them.

Number eighty-six. Okay, Twihards, we get it, you like the series. We don't need you asking people which 'team' they're on and then have a hissy fit that they don't know what you're talking about. You're not Bella; you can't be a bitch and yet everyone loves you. We also get it, Rpattz is ugly (cough not) blah blah blah Taylor Lautner shit that I don't give a damn about blah blah blah.

Number eighty-seven. A vampire novel mentions the word 'fangs' at least _once_ in them. Even if your vampires don't have fangs, so don't use this as an excuse.

Number eighty-eight. Don't worry, Meyer, we don't notice that your stupid "original" vampires have Anne Rice vampire traits (sarcasm).

Number eighty-nine. _New Moon_ was much longer then it should have been, likewise the rest of the series. It is always considered the worst of the series (but really I thought _Breaking Dawn_ was the worst) but it would have been possibly the most successful if it wasn't just about Bella. I know it's told from Bella's perspective, but seriously, you could have had _something_ about Edward.

Number ninety. Meyer's success would have been much higher if she had just stopped after _Twilight._ Seriously. The rest of the books were not needed. The conflict was pretty much resolved by the end of _Twilight._

Number ninety-one. Trash like this has actually ended up on high school reading lists.

Number ninety-two. Bella talks about how much of a problem Victoria is. She's terrified about Victoria coming to kill her—no, she obsesses over it. Victoria is seen as a major threat, and yet…she's killed off in just a few short paragraphs.

Number ninety-three. I just thought again about how _Twitrash_ is compared to _Harry Potter_, and I thought about this: yes, Harry's adventures go on for seven books, while Bella's are just four, but at least all seven books are interesting!!

Number ninety-four. Meyer must be obsessed with her character's looks. Because she not only spends pages upon pages of discussing Edward's beauty, she also goes into great detail about their hair.

Number ninety-five. This one doesn't bother me as much, but I will admit it is true: until _Breaking Dawn,_ no vampire sex. Meyer must have finally gotten the message and thrown in the whore detail, and then just add the subplot of, "Ohmigawd, like, I hate kids but I'm pregnant! I'll raise the bastard anyway!"

Number ninety-six. One year between books. A year between movies, yeah, maybe. We're on the same page for that one. But no good book (besides Jo Rowling's HP series) can have a sequel out in one year. No wonder I found spelling errors in _New Moon._

Number ninety-seven. I'll explain the _Breaking Dawn _cover to you: Bella starts as the pawn, the weakest player in chess. But in the end, she is the strongest, the queen. How frickin' cliché! She's already a Mary Sue, might as well make her the freaking "queen"!

Number ninety-eight. Want a good story, children? Here's a good one for you, and it's all true. I swear. I typed in "worst book ever written" in Google and pressed enter, curious to see what it'd say. And then, it said, in huge letters at the top: "Did you mean _**Twilight**_?" And Google is ALWAYS right.

Number ninety-nine. _Twilight_ is so popular, correct? Then explain why there's so many haters. Oh, that's right, IT SUCKS!

AND, THE CLASSIC, THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…

Number one hundred. The series, movies, actors, memorabilia, etc., is so awful I just wrote 100 reasons why I hate it.

* * *

**Sorry if I repeated anything, I actually came up with a bunch of different reasons but I tried to put only the best in here, and I may have repeated some because I really liked the reasons. If anyone flames, I will write an entire chapter dedicated to it. :) Your choice. Also towards the fifty line I was growing tired of this stupid story, because I have been writing it for several days (I hardly had any time to work on it), so I was ready to end it already.**


	2. a slash n

apparently people aren't getting the message (i'm a 'grammar nazi, don't get me wrong, i just am feeling uber - uber meaning very - sick and don't feel like spell checking or even typing correctly), and they're still reading this despite being twihards!! if you agree with my points yet are a twihard, that's fine. i have nothing against you.

i'm talking about the people that read this even though it CLEARLY says '100 reasons i hate twilight', and says DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE TWILIGHT. if you're seeing why people don't like it, by all means, go ahead and read it. but if you love this silly book and everyone, everything, every hot dog (random, i know...don't know why i put hot dog, because unlike the cullens i'm a vegetarian) in the silly book, you should have seen the message 'don't read if you like twilight' and LEFT.

i haven't gotten any flames from twihards (yet), but if i do get flames, it sure as hell better be on chapter one, BEFORE reading this message.

please, don't tell me in the reviews for this chapter that i'm being a bitch (well actually in any chapter), because i'm sick. i have diabetes (like i said in the actual list) and today my blood sugar was 542...in other words, WAY TOO HIGH. i even threw up when i got home from school from being so sick (and let me tell you, right about now i want some mouth wash). yes, i got insulin in me, so i'll be fine, but today was horrible in other means, too, so please don't give me any crap on this chapter. if there was a way to block annonymous (i don't think i spelled that right, but i'm in too crappy a mood to spell check) reviews on one specific chapter i'd do it on this one, because i notice most who flame are people who are reviewing annonymously.

so anyway you might be thinking why i'm writing this since i said that i haven't gotten flames. it's because of a POSITIVE review i got:

U R A GENIUS! THIS IS THE SMARTEST PIECE OF WRITING I'VE EVER READ! now u ppls must be wondering "y did i read this if this was about twilight?" well i'll tell u, my twihard friend sent me an email going "OMG! THIS IS THE CRAPPIEST PIECE OF WRITING EVER!" so i clicked on the link.. and i'm glad i did!

didn't see it? here it is again:

U R A GENIUS! THIS IS THE SMARTEST PIECE OF WRITING I'VE EVER READ! now u ppls must be wondering "y did i read this if this was about twilight?" well i'll tell u, **_my twihard friend sent me an email going "OMG! THIS IS THE CRAPPIEST PIECE OF WRITING EVER!"_** so i clicked on the link.. and i'm glad i did!

get it now? (answer: no) good. i'm not repeating it again. and another one (funny, this person isn't flaming, is a twihard...wait they just said they don't hate twilight, never mind, and still said something i didn't like):

I totally agree! I don't hate twilight, but I can see your points here.. You are just 13, and (no offense) but I personally think that you have to be a little bit older to fully understand the books.

i don't think i mentioned this in the first chapter but my I.Q. is 168. that's extremely high for someone my age; the average I.Q. of someone my age is around 120. so i think the reason i had a hard time understanding the books is because they're horrible (in my and several other's opinions anyway). before you ask yes i took an actual, official I.Q. test. not a fake one. i don't know where you can get them done. i don't even remember where i got mine done. it wasn't a while ago, only like a month or so, but i have short term memory loss as well (i'm just a freaking train wreak, aren't i?), so obviously i wouldn't remember. usually within a week or two information is totally gone. except if somehow it's stupid or meaningless enough for me to remember (don't ask). i wonder how i get good grades in school...?

wow, i'm rambling.

ahem. so uh. yeah. just please DON'T FLAME AND/OR READ IF YOU'RE A DIEHARD TWIHARD! (haha. that almost rhymes. except it's the same ending. so it doesn't.) (oh, wait, i read it again. i think it does.) please. i beg of you.

and one final note. every time you read a twilight book, God kills a kitten. please. think of the kittens. i happen to have five. i don't want one dead. tear.

**MADDIE.**


	3. reply to hnfibtrgenrojnvbjennklsdwbfvha

**can't say i didn't warn ya. i'm using this space to reply to an annoymous review (again sorry for crappy grammar, i'm too lazy to use spellcheck because i'm totally stressing over my finals). to me, not to be rude, if you're going to flame and be annoymous that just screams you're too scared to login to an account. _NOT TO BE RUDE._**

_ok, no one wants to hear your reasons why you hate twilight. Why did you even bother with this? The twilight catagory is for fanfiction, and this is hardly fanfiction._

Whyd you read all the books if the first one sucked? HM?!

Gosh,what a baby, cant you keep your '100 reasons' to yourself. I could think of 100 reasons why i hate this fic.

Uh, and dont say 'dont like dont read' becuz i HAD to see how stupid this was. And quite frankly its pretty dumb.

Id like to see YOU do better. If you cant top it...dont dis it, k? reviews are different,they just say what they think, this is just rude. Stephanie Meyer is cooler than you WILL ever be and has WAY more talent.

YEah,thats what i thought,

see ya.

i'm not the first person to hate this 'sacred book' and i definitely won't be the last. fanfiction can be practically anything, as long as it's about the topic you are covering. yeah, if i said 'i like pickles' (which i don't, by the way), then yeah, that wouldn't be a fanfiction. and fanfiction doesn't necessarily have to be by a fan.

you're one of the first twihards to use that on me - if you hated the first why'd you read the rest. because when i say i don't like twilight people always ask me 'well did you even give the series a chance', so now i can honestly say that yes, i did.

i'm sure you can. not trying to bring on a fight or anything but if you can come up with a hundred reasons, email it to me. i'd like to see them. i don't recall putting the 'don't like don't read' thing, but it might be my memory loss. in fact, it probably is. what i should have said is 'don't like don't review'. you don't have to review it if you don't like it.

i've done something at least close to how popular twilight is. and i get a lot of opinions, most of them from twihards, who have even said they didn't want to stop reading, the SAME way they felt about twilight.

this isn't being rude unless you think it's rude. if you think it's rude then great. if stephenie meyer thought it was rude then yeah, i'd totally write an apology, but my opinions won't change. you can't really tell who has talent and who doesn't by reading fanfiction. because most of the backbone in fanfiction has been set up by the original that the fanfiction is about. in actual writing you have to come up with the backbone (a.k.a., all of the details, such as characters, setting, time, place, etc.) yourself. if you mean cooler because your opinion of cooler is that she's been published, then yes, she's way cooler. but if you mean cooler as a person you can't judge that. you don't know me. you don't know stephenie.

that's what *i* thought reading this.

**please note i'm not trying to be rude. i've been going through some pretty hard times and seeing the review really pissed me off. not because of what it said, but just because this person is acting like kids at school: they're putting me down for having an opinion. no opinion is right or wrong.**


End file.
